


Can't go back from this

by Zeruby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Protective Connor, Robot/Human Relationships, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: A peaceful evening in cafe turns rather interesting for Hera and her friend Melchiorre, when they meet Hera's godfather, Hank Anderson, and Connor - an android from CyberLife.





	Can't go back from this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trade art ever and this story is written for my friend Herainia.

7.11.2038 ~ 18.38 pm

 

Hera and her friend Melchiorre, or Mel for short, were sitting in a cafe. They had spent their time drinking tea, eating the most delicious chocolate cake and talking shit. After eating their cake and finishing their tea, Hera was drawing mermaid drafts on her drawing tablet while Mel had started reading an old James Bond book from his tablet, both of them focusing more to what they were doing, only every now and then neither of them might say something.  

Mel’s android, Tony “The Ironman”, was silently standing behind them. He seemed happy enough to spend time with his owner and the friend of his owner, even when he stayed silent. He was allowed to speak, but Tony felt more comfortable being silent. Hera and Mel were caring and friendly towards him, and that was all the android could ask for. He was a friend to the two, and they did not seem to mind him being an android. And Tony was irreplaceable help for Melchiorre in his everyday life, and almost like an brother to him.

The door of the cafe opens, and two persons steps in. Hera lifts her head and recognizes her godfather, Hank Anderson. Right after him in walks a younger man, maybe somewhere around thirties, with good posture, sharp and attentive eyes, and lightly serious gesture that relaxes after he had scanned the cafe quickly. His eyes stops to Hera and Mel and he makes an eye contact with Hera. After few, awkward seconds he suddenly smiles and nods to her. Puzzled, Hera nods back and then the young man turns to follow Hank.

"OK, that was weird" Hera thought and turns back to her tablet. Mel, who had also seen the two men walk in the cafe, frowned and turned to Hera.

"Wasn't that your godfather?" he asked, moving his long, light brown hair behind his ear. Hera turned to her friend and nodded, then turning to look at Hank and the younger man beside him. He was kind of cute, the young guy, Hera had to admire that. Maybe she could ask from Hank his name later on.

"And, please do correct me, but doesn't he hate android´s?" Mel continued asking, still eyeing the two men, who were moving closer to checkout. Hera's eyes widen and she turns to Mel. He knew Hank hated android's, the older man had once told it to Mel, rather angrily. And Hera had explained his hatred towards the machines.

"Yeah, he does. You know he does, Mel" Hera says, sending an look to her friend. Mel shrugged and send an apologetic smile to her. Then he got serious and turned back to Hank and then unknown man, who were now paying their drinks. Hank had an coffee, or something warm in a take away cup, and bottle of mineral water.

"Miss, the person who is with your uncle is an android, not an person" Tony informed Hera, who almost choke on her saliva. The android behind her started to tap her lightly on her back, whilst Mel sent her sympathetic look. With teary eyed Hera finally calmed down and then glanced at Tony and then Mel.

"Seriously? I didn't even notice he's an android" she sighed, quickly looking at the young man next to her godfather. Just then she noted the small, round blue circle on his temple. Of course, Hera thought. Of course she didn't note the little circle until just now. And here she had thought him to be an real person. He was cute, Hera had to admire that, but... He was an android. There was no way there could be anything, _absolutely anything_ , between them. And she had no idea, why he was with Hank. Last time she had met him a little over a month ago, Hank din't have an android tailing him and he still hated androids.

"Hera, what are ye doing here?" Hank's voice interrupted Hera's thought's. Surprised, she looked up, seeing Hank with a frown, and then the android, with a small smile, standing there. Hera send a smile to the android before turning to Hank.

"Hi there, uncle Hank. I'm just spending some time with my friend in here. Thought you two are supposed to know each other" Hera said. Both of the men nodded to each other, Hank's eyes flashing some concern before some realization hit them and he smiled, actually smiled.

"Nice to finally meet ya. I've hear a lot about you. I'm... uh... I'm sorry what happened in that case of yours. Hopefully you'll be able to return to work one day, the lads miss ye" Hank said, eyeing Mel's wheelchair. Hera threw an look to Mel, who was smiling and thanked Hank, also hoping to return back to work as soon as possible. Mel worked in same police office as Hank, even when these two hadn't met that many times.

"Thank you, I hope to back soon. Say hi to the other's from me? And, uh, I've heard from Hera that you are her godfather?" Mel replied with an smile. Hank let out an small, forced smile before he threw a look to Hera, who just shrugged. The android beside Hank was silently eyeing the three person beside him, silently observing them. Hera wished to jump on some sort of an conversation with him, but since Hank was there, she wasn't sure what to say without being too oblivious or too awkward. But to her relief, Mel seemed to know what to say.

"If I may ask, who is this android? I don't recall seeing this model before" he said swiftly. Hank sip from his coffee and threw a look to the android beside him, who in turn was looking at Hank. Hank nodded towards Hera and Mel, and then the android turned towards them, nodding a little as if he was just now greeting them.

"My name is Connor. I'm an RK800 model, one of the newest ones. I'm sent by CyberLife to help lieutenant Anderson with the deviant's" android called Connor told. Mel's eyes lit up a little. He seemed immediately more interested about Connor.

"So android is helping with the deviant's? How interesting" Mel said, his hand rubbing his chin. Hera's and Hank's brows lifted while Connor seemed to puff his chest in pride.

"Yea, the bigger guys want to figure it out why the androids are turning to deviant's, so they sent this thing to help me" Hank simply says. Hera and Mel nod, understanding now why Hank was moving with an android. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because it was simply for a job. "Still, this guy's been a big help, I must admit... He has been more help than I could imagine from an android" Hank adds. Hera smiles and turns to look at Connor, who was openly admiring Hera. When their eyes met, smile grew on Connors's lips. Hera's cheek's flushed, yet again.

"... so I suppose you two are coming from a field now?" Hera heard Mel saying. She had lost herself in Connor's brown eyes so deeply she hadn't even heard nor realized that Mel was speaking. Hera broke her eye contact with Connor and turned her eyes a little towards Mel. Connor seemed to come to his senses at the same time as he turned to look at his feet, the circle on his temple flickering.

"Aye, we did. Long day we had" Hank sighed and sat down on a chair. "First we needed to check an old, abandoned house and the neighborhood where should've been an run away deviant with a kid, but we found nothing. Then there was that old granny, who was murdered by her android" Hank says with a sigh and takes a sip from his coffee, then murmuring something about spiked drink. Hera lowered her gaze when she heard this. Hank was a dear uncle to her, the only one she had. Even when she knew and tried to realize why he was drinking, it still hurt her. She missed the old Hank, the old funny and kind uncle who played with her, talked with her.

Then something came to her mind, something she had hear the other day from her co-worker and what she meant to report to the police anyway. Her eyes lit up again and she turned to look at her uncle. Connor was watching her after the lieutenant had started to speak and when the young woman's eyes lit up suddenly and after her demeanor seemed to shimmer, Connor felt something shift in his system.

"Am I becoming an deviant, too?" he thought t himself as he gazed the smiling, young woman.

"Um, Hank, I... I just remembered something that one of my co-workers said the other day" Hera said with a little hesitant. Hank and Connor tensed, Hank's eyes glittering in worry and concern.

"Yes?" Hank asked after Hera was quiet far too long in his liking. Hera shot a worried look to him, before she lowered her eyes back to her hands. Mel and Tony looked at her in worry, ready to comfort her if needed to. Hera took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She didn't know how badly she would affect in other's lives by revealing this, but she had to it. She needed to do this - for her own safety, too - the deviant's were doing their destruction far too close in her apartment and she wanted to feel safe in her home, not fearing whatever her home would be blown away or whatever bad would happen. That group of deviant's had done more damage than good in her opinion.

"So, apparently across the city is this man, who takes in androids, and more specific, deviant's, and he helps them somehow. He repairs them, helps them to across the boarder to Canada... Whatever help the android's need. I don't remember his name, but I'm sure it was a male. I-I can ask from my co-worker, if she remembers the name" Hera explain's. Connor smiles. If she'd know how much she had just helped them! Even Hank agreed, as he nodded and smiled.

"Alright, well check on that. I'll mention this in work tomorrow. And you'll promise to send me the name?" Hank says, standing up. Hera nods, promising to do that. Before Hank gets to move a feet away from the table, Connor opens his mouth.

"Excuse me, miss, but if I am not mistaken, you live near the are where the deviant's have made their attacks. Am I correct?" Connor asks, his voice sounding so confident. Hera looks at him, swallowing. How ever did he know? Mean while Hank and Mel frown, while they stare questionably the android.

"Yes, I... live pretty close up to where the attacks happened. Why do you ask?" Hera admits with a shaky voice. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. Hank tensed, glaring now everything where his eyes went.

"Wait, really? You live close the area those deviant's attacked? In that case, you'll be moving in my place until it's safe in your apartment. And we are **not**  discussing about this. I'll except you to be in my house with Sumo this evening, you know where the spare key is. Good job, Connor" Hank says before he turns and rushes out of the cafe. Hera, Mel and two android stare after him, Connor being a bit surprised. The lieutenant just compliment him and for weirdest thing he could think of. Then he turned to Hera and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, miss, we will solve this in no time. And... If you'll be staying in lieutenant's apartment, I might be able to make sure you are alright. And see you again and we might talk more. But.. anyhow... Please, be careful. It would ease my mind to know you are safe, Hera" Connor says before he turns to follow Hank out of the cafe. Hera stares after him, mixture of worry, being afraid and disbelief. Then her lips pursued and stared the table, wondering if Hank and Connor were looking for those two she had heard earlier in work.

_"I heard there's an female android with a girl on a runway. They murdered that junkie, Todd was it?"  Amber, one of the oldest workers in the day care said._

_"Who's wife left with that rich guy after all than bastard did?" another worker called Naomi asked, far too exited._

_"Yeah... I would've left with him too, to be honest. But anyway... Apparently they stole clothes from that washing store near the shop Michael is working at. That android had a gun, but luckily the bitch did nothing to Mike. Just threatened him, until he gave some money to them. She didn't do anything too bad, p_ _robably 'cause of the kid. Otherwise I'm sure she would've killed Mike too, the bitch. It's not like she cares about anything. I'm just waiting for the day when police finds the girl, killed by that lunatic android"_

"Hera?!" Melchiorre's worried voice called Hera from her haze. With a little scare she turned to Mel, placing her hand over her chest.

"Sorry, Mel... I just... was thinking" Hera said, staring at the table. Mel frowned, but didn't push it.

"If you are sure, then... Alright. But were gonna make sure you'll get safely to Hank's house" Mel says, glancing to Tony, who nods.

"Hank and Connor were right, miss. It is too dangerous for you to stay in your apartment. The deviant's seem more and more aggressive. It is only matter of time before they are killing people" Tony says. Hera stares at him, before turning back to the table. Mel sends a glare to Tony, before he turns back to Hera. And then he grins like an lunatic. There was one thing he had noted with he's friend and that android. Like an spark.

"But from the donkey's bridge to the point B, ass odd as this sound's, there was some sort of an spark between you and that Connor guy" Mel says with an smile. With a blush Hera turns to Mel and uplifts her brow. Mel had a weird humor, Hera remained herself. Mel was just joking, there was no way he would have seen anything. Even if there would be something between her and Connor.

"Spark? You'll have to excuse me, Melchiorre, but I am not a machine and Connor is not an human, so no, there was no spark between us" Hera says as seriously as she can. Mel looks at her with disbelief and now his brow rises. His eyes scan Hera quickly before a teasing smile breaks on his face.

"Oh you know what I mean, _my dearest friend_ " Mel says and grins to Hera, who's face is turning a bit more red. "And you know I could organize a date to you and that android, and no one would pat an eye to it" Surprised, Hera turns to Mel and stares at him. A relationship between a human and android was more than frowned upon. Some people still had trouble accepting people having an... intimate... relationship with an android, even when human's had had "Barbara's" and what not for decades.

"Mel.... Are you serious?" Hera sighs, putting her tablet back to her satchel.

"Yes, I am serious. The world around us is changing, Hera. The android's are waking, coming to a realization. The deviant's are proof of that. They are not broken, more like... waking up from a dream. Pit by pit they are coming more like us, and we have to accept that. And because of this, maybe in a few years we might see them as fellow human's, keep them as a friend, co-worker, boyfriend... We just need to believe" Melchiorre says, not taking his eyes from Hera, who is now staring the table.

"... You'd really do that? Plan a date for us?" she asked in small voice. Mel grinned victoriously, even his eyes were shimmering.

"Absolutely!" he says, throwing a look to Tony, who nodded to Mel and had as big grin as Mel had.

"Miss, if your uncle Hank could accept Connor as he is, as an android, then I do believe the other's might accept the android's as a fellow companions as well" Tony reconcile. Hera lifts her head and turns her eyes to Tony and then to Mel.

"We won't judge you for liking... Hell, _for loving_ an android. As long as you are happy and safe, I'm more than happy" Mel says and Hera nods with a teary smile.

"Ok... Then I... If you don't mind..." Hera took a breath and Mel laughed, patting Hera on her shoulder before pulling her to a hug.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of it tomorrow in work, when I stop by there" Mel laughs. "Now, let's take you safe to your uncle's place"


End file.
